The present invention is directed to turbine exhaust cases (TECs) utilized in gas turbine engines, and in particular to mounts utilized in assembly and transporting of the TEC.
TECs typically comprise structural frames that support the very aft end of a gas turbine engine. In aircraft applications, the TEC can be utilized to mount the engine to the aircraft airframe. In industrial gas turbine applications, the TEC can be utilized to couple the gas turbine engine to an electrical generator. A typical TEC comprises an outer ring that couples to the outer diameter case of the low pressure turbine, an inner ring that surrounds the engine centerline so as to support shafting in the engine, and a plurality of struts connecting the inner and outer rings.
During various stages of manufacturing, the TEC must be lifted, supported, and positioned. This includes during assembly of the TEC, during transport of the TEC, and during assembly of the TEC to the rest of the gas turbine engine. Typically, depending on the manufacturing stage, various mounts are attached to different parts of the TEC to provide the desired support and/or positioning of the TEC. For example, in some instances a flanged portion of the TEC is used to secure the TEC for transport, while other portions of the TEC are used to support the TEC during assembly of TEC components. Multiple attachment points increases the cost of the TEC as well as increases the complexity associated with the manufacturing process, wherein the correct attachment point must be selected depending on the manufacturing stage.